The present invention concerns a curtain fabric comprising woven or knitted materials to be utilized for pleated curtains, wherein the pleated curtain is provided on its back side with a supporting tape attached at the upper edge of the curtain. Hanger means are fastened to the supporting tape, serving as carrying and cord-guiding elements and are insertable into the prior art curtain rails. Tapes are fastened to the curtain in the longitudinal direction of the curtain. The tapes are arranged spaced-apart and have loops worked thereinto. Pull cords, which are fastened to the bottom edge of the curtain, are guided through the loops in a manner so that the curtain, under simultaneous operation of all pull cords, is evenly pulled upwards and is thereby placed in horizontal pleats which extend across the entire width of the curtain.
Curtain fabrics which are utilized in the described manner for pleated curtains, are disclosed in the prior art by the German Utility Patent No. 7,242,509. In addition to the advantages which are offered by this prior art pleated curtain with regards having the tapes incorporating the loops, as well as the possibility of hanging the same on a prior art curtain rail, the attaching of the loop-tape on the curtain fabric, for example, by means of stitching, requires a great amount of expertise and a substantial amount of time. Additionally, the generally white-colored loop-tapes which are attached to the backside of mostly differently-colored curtains, do not contribute to the color-scheme of a room.